


Ancestors

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, after AC3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kenways and their talk of ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestors

康納從蹲伏的樹杈上跳下來，落地的時候草地簌簌地響，一頭中箭的牡鹿倒伏在落葉間，身軀起伏著，徒勞地挽留生命。莫霍克刺客走上前去，腳下帶著慣有的謹慎，牡鹿動了動耳朵，眼睛里倒映出單膝跪下的人類的臉孔。他撫摸它的頸部，手指在光亮的毛髮中穿行，同時低聲用母語感謝自然的餽贈。他抽出匕首，牡鹿停止了呼吸。

當晚，他就著營地的爐火咀嚼下午的獵物，抬頭看著質押間隱約顯露的星空，突然想起母親曾經跟他說過的那些傳說——關於祖先們，關於他們的靈魂。

他的動作停了停，又繼續下去。

祖先，他想，祖先。

\-------------------------

“祖先？”愛德華抬起眼，“什麼祖先。”

“每個人都有祖先，愛德華，”大副仰頭喝了一口酒，他剛剛結束關於他辨認星象的才能的由來——當他還有個母親的時候，她喜歡抱著他，指著天空跟他述說古老的故事，“曾曾曾祖父，之類的，總有那麼幾個故事。”

“啊，”對此，海盜只是垂下眼睛，突然對眼前勝負已分的棋局有了極大的興趣，“大概吧。”

“所以呢？”阿德瓦勒好奇起來，他雙手撐在桌上，稍微向前傾身。

“我父親是個農民，阿德，”愛德華聳聳肩，嘴唇貼著酒杯邊沿，“我想這說明了一切。”

接著他一口喝乾了朗姆，在阿德瓦勒能夠再問什麼之前站起身，嚷嚷著要請全部船員喝一杯。

\------------------------

海爾森對祖先這一詞的理解僅存於字面意義，嚴格意義上來說，在他父親死後，這個詞便完全失去了它應有的與他的聯繫。  
因此他完全不能理解，吉歐對祖先這一詞，及其代表的意象的深厚情感。

當時他只把一切歸咎于她的信仰，而在她離開——或者他離開，兩者並沒有什麼區別——后，祖先這一詞只帶上更多的失去和無可挽回。  
於是他將它拋在腦後，專心著眼于騎士團的當下與未來。

等他再次想起這個詞，是一次與康納的合作。那天晚上他們坐在篝火旁，叢林在他們四周安靜地喧鬧，他仰頭舒緩緊繃了一天的頸脖，頭靠在有奇怪花紋的樹幹上，雙眼捕捉到樹與樹之間的星光。

“康納，”多奇怪，他用別人孩子的名字來呼喚自己離異多年的兒子，“告訴我，你有沒有聽吉…你有沒有聽說過什麼關於祖先的傳說？”

青年看著他眨了眨眼，不明白一向公事公辦，私事也公辦的父親怎麼突然會問起這個。

“吉歐，”他頓了頓，有些不耐地解釋道，“跟我提過，印第安人有關於星空，關於祖先的傳說。”

“確實有，”康納皺起眉毛，“為什麼。”

“就當娛樂。”他回答，視線沒有從樹葉間離開，雙唇閉得緊緊的，不肯再說一個字。

刺客看著對方在篝火下顯得莫名柔和的臉，想了想，也順著他的目光看向天空。

祖先，他想，一時間有太多東西充斥了他的思緒，祖先。

“你要是想知道的話，”過了好一會，他低下頭繼續自己被打斷的晚餐，“你已經錯失了機會。”

海爾森沒有回嘴，他只是笑了一下，然後呼出一口氣，而康納發誓那聽起來就像歎息。

\-------------------------

第一聲鳥鳴響起的時候，康納已經收拾好了營地。多餘的鹿肉在熏烤了一晚后緊緊包裹在寬大的落葉中，鹿皮捆成一捆掛在鞍上。他翻身上馬，最後看了營地一眼，確認沒有遺漏什麼，一旁一棵樹吸引了他的注意力——昨晚他沒仔細查看——那上面有奇怪的，眼熟的花紋。

他沖那個花紋點了點頭，像是與坐在那裡的某個人道別，然後拉上兜帽，驅使馬匹邁步向前。


End file.
